Hero's Helper
by CarbonCopy45
Summary: Link's adventure begins again to save Hyrule from evil. But this time someone is adventuring with him, and it's not Zelda.
1. The Beginning

Hero's Helper

Ch. 1

"Ha ha you can't catch me!"

"Mido! Come back here!"

"Like you'll ever catch me you fairy-less- whoa!"

"Mido you- oh hi sis." This came from a little boy, around 11 or so. He wore green clothes with a green pointed hat.

"Mido, what did you do to Link this time?" Above Mido was a little girl, around 10 or 11, she too, like Mido and Link wore green, as well as a long pointed hat. Her hair was different than all the other Kokiri, whose hair was blond orange and in one Kokiri's case green. Her hair was a very deep brown, as were her eyes, a striking contrast to the mostly blue eyes of the other Kokiri's.

"None of your business you little witch!" Mido was the 'boss' of the Kokiri and had a particular mean streak toward Link and the little girl. Upon yelling at her she promptly stomped on his hand and his foot before storming off, "OWWW!! That hurt! You little WI-" Mido could not finish his sentence as he tried to stomp on his recently stepped on foot, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow..."

"It's you fault Mido, you know she hates being called that."

"Oh hi Saria!" Mido immediately forgot his pain and tried to stand between Link and the green haired Kokiri girl, "Saria I was just gonna-"

"You were bulling Link again weren't you?"

"N-no... I was just gonna..."

"Mido! Come on Link! Let's go find Mary-Eileen, she must be really mad right now."

"Ok!"

* * *

"Why is Mido always calling me that Great Deku Tree?" She looked up towards a huge tree with a face featured on it's massive trunk. She was sitting on a part of his huge roots.

"Well Mary-Eileen, maybe because he can see how much it bothers you."

"How could it not bother me? Where I come from that's a very derog-dergoati—bad name! It's the worst name that we can be called... other than savages, deserters, cowards, traitors... you get the idea."

"You know so many words yet cannot pronounce 'derogative'?"

"Yeah? So what?! I can't spell to save my life either."

"Ha ha ha ha! Well..."

"Mary-Eileen! There you are!"

"Oh, hey, how are you two doing?" Just then Link and Saria came into the Deku Tree's area of the forest.

"Good, how do you feel?" Saria walk up to the tree and Mary-Eileen.

"Alright I suppose, could feel better if I could figure out my way back home..."

"Don't worry you will, just be patient."

"Easy for you to say, you're a tree... you have all eternity."

"Well it's getting late, let's play a little before the sun goes down!" Mary-Eileen and Link then followed Saria who ran to their area of the forest to play her ocarina. The three played until it was dark. Saria returned to her house while Link and Mary-Eileen raced to Link's house to see who would get the bed tonight.

"I won again!"

"Well if you didn't cheat then I would have!"

"Ya, well even if you did win you'd give me the bed anyhow, you always do Link."

"Ya ya, well let's go to bed."

"'kay! Night!"

"Night!"

With that Link and Mary-Eileen covered up and went to sleep. Link on little bed on the floor, while it didn't look comfortable at all, it was really about the same as his, or Mary-Eileen's bed. Link had found her in the forest while exploring with Saria one day about 8 or 9 months ago. She had a nasty gash on her arm and was wearing very odd clothes compared to the Kokiri's traditional green ones. It was a one piece dress that had looked like it was a few sizes too big for her; rather it looked like that but fit her perfectly. It was a golden tan sort of color with blue and red squares decorating the bottom of it. The sleeves had a slit under arm and was also adorned with the same blue and red square patterns as the bottom of the dress. Around he neck there was a similar pattern as the sleeves and bottom of the dress, but instead of just red and blue squares, it also had black triangles. On the back was an outline of a large triangle, but has a smaller upside down purple triangle inside of it. But because she stood out and Mido shifted all his attention to insulting her and her strange clothes, so a set of normal Kokiri clothes was made for her. But that didn't stop Mido at all, instead of poking fun at her clothes, he just decided to pull he hair, which went down to her hips, so she was given a hat like Link's and was able to put all her hair into. This made it very hard for Mido to bug her.

As the children of the forest slept, a large armoured parasite came to the Deku Tree and began to infect him.

"Hey! How can he sleep so much!"

"Huh? That you Mary-Eileen...wha-?" There in front of Link was a ball of light with wings attached.

"A-a fairy?"

"I'm Navi! Now come with me-"

"A fairy!" Link then jumped up and woke up Mary-Eileen, "Hey Sis! Look I got a fairy now! Let's go show Mido!"

"A wha? Show who? Link I-" She was still half asleep when Link began to drag her out to go wake up Mido as well.

"Hey! We have to get to the-" Navi was trying to get Link's attention but failed.

"Come on Sis! I wanna show off my fairy to Mido! Let's see his face wh- ahhhh!" Link then fall through a hole cut into the floor in front of his door.

"Huh? Link? Where'd he go?" She took a few steps forward and couldn't see him at all, "Link!"

"Owww... what happened....! Mido what are you doing?" Link had landed on top of Midowho had cut the hole.

"What? Nothing! Can't I take a night time walk?! Huh? How can she do that!" Mido was pointing up towards the hole Link just fell threw.

"Don't change the subject..." Being curious as to what had both surprised and shut up Mido Linked looked up too. He was also rendered speechless, because there was a hole in front of the door anyone trying to both enter and leave the house would have fallen down. But for some strange reason, Mary-Eileen wasn't falling through, in fact it looked as if she hadn't even noticed there was a hole there. She was standing in mid air just like there was floor there, "H-how is she...?"

"I have no idea..."

"Mary-Eileen! Down here! Look down!"

"Huh? Down?" As she look down she just realized that there was no floor underneath her and as the reality was setting in that she was up in the air without anything supporting her she fell down and landed on both Link and Mido, "Owww... why is there a hole in the floor?"

"Never mind that! You were flying!" Mido was starting to freak out.

"Never mind either of those things! The Great Deku Tree needs help!" Navi was freaking out herself.

"The Tree?" Mary-Eileen looked up at Navi.

"Hurry!"

Mido Link and Mary-Eileen both rushed to the Tree to find him acting strangely, "Great Deku Tree! What's wrong!"

"He's not responding... what could be wrong with him?"

"What did you do to him you witch!" Mido quickly turned on her because of what he had just seen her do.

"What? I didn't do anything to him!"

"Well who else could it be? No Kokiri would do anything to him!"

"I didn't do anythi-"

There was a sort of scratching sound coming from the Tree.

"What's that...?"

A hole then appeared on the side of the Tree, "Navi, are you there?"

"Great Deku Tree? I'm here, so is Link."

"Then hurry, stop the beast inside me..."

"Let's go Link!"

"Alright! You too Sis! Let's stop this thing from hurting the Great Deku Tree!"

"Coming!" As the entered the tree Mary-Eileen saw something in the ground, "Link isn't this yours?" She handed him a brown slingshot.

"That's where it went..."

"We have to hurry!"

"Link, not to be mean, but your fairy is kinda pushy..."

"She's right though, we have to hurry!"

"I know, I know-"

"Link! wait for me!"

"Huh? Mido?" Link turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

"I brought the Kokiri's Sword!"

"Mido! Why'd you come in here?" Mary-Eileen turned to face the boss of the Kokiri.

"Why'd YOU come in here anyway? Link has that slingshot and I have a sword, you don't even have a weapon."

"I don't need one, I can fight without one."

"Well anyhow let's hurry! The Great Deku Tree won't last much longer at this rate!" Navi was flitting around all three children.

"Link, that fairy's kinda-" Mido began.

"I know, I know. She's pushy."

"I am not!"


	2. Great Deku Tree's Insides

Hero's Helper

Ch. 2

As the three began their journey into the Great Deku Tree it wasn't until they were deep into him that the trio finally saw how big the Deku Tree really was. What ever had entered him began to carve out the inside of the forest guardian. Along the walls there appeared to be a track that spiralled up, and on the floor a smaller hole covered with some sort of web.

"Huh? What's this?" Mary-Eileen walked over to the webbing over the hole and tried to rip it open.

"What are you doing?! Can't you see what's been done to the Deku Tree?!" Mido yelled.

"Of course I can! But how do you propose we reverse it?" She turned and looked up at the top of the cavity now carved into the Tree.

"W-well... I..."

"There's no time for fighting you too." Link stepped in between Mido and Mary-Eileen, "We have to stop whatever did this before it spreads too far."

"Yeah... well fine." Mido began to sulk, "How do we stop it?"

"The Deku Tree mentioned a beast inside if himself. If we can stop it then we stop the damage. Simple."

"Simple? Simple?! What do you mean simple?!" Mido was really getting mad now.

"What I mean is its straight forward. To stop the damage, stop the source. I'm not sure how three kids will stop it, but if we want to help him then we have to." Mary-Eileen seemed surprisingly calm considering the situation at hand.

"...she's right. We have to stop the problem. Where is the monster Mary-Eileen?" Link looked at her with a great deal of determination in his eyes.

"I don't know."

"What?!! You say all that yet you have no idea where it is!!!" Mido was basically freaking out.

"I'm not a map. So how can I find it?" She looked at Mido with an unchanged expression on her face as she began to walk towards the lowest part of the spiral track up the inside of the Tree.

"Where are you going?" Link asked.

"To find the monster of course. Kinda hard to stop the monster without first finding it, don't you think." She began climbing on top on the track that lead up the Tree.

"She has a point. Let's follow her."

"Navi?" Link looked at his fairy.

"Hey! Come on! She's already half-way up the Tree!"

"Ok ok. Man you're pushy."

"HEY!"

* * *

"Mary-Eileen? How far up are we?"

"Why do you two keep thinking I know everything?"

"Because you're really smart." Link smiled at her.

"Whatever. Now how high up are we?" Mido was intent on not being at all nice to her at all.

"I dunno, why not jump off and tell us Mido?"

"Why you-"

"Look!" Navi began to fly around erratically.

"Huh?" The three looked ahead of them.

There was a huge spider with a skull on its back. It didn't attack however. It just hung there as it didn't even notice the three children.

"Whaaa!" Mido began to scream when he saw the giant spider.

"Whoa!" Link took a few steps back.

"...a... a giant spider, huh?" She began to walk up to it.

"M-Mary-Eileen... don't go any closer..." Link tried to ask her without actually going closer.

"A-are you crazy?" Mido was shaking like a leaf.

As she got closer the skulltula began to make a scratching sound and shake. She stopped just as it turned around exposing it's underbelly.

"...not too smart...Link! Hit its belly with your slingshot, that'll kill it."

"Wha? O-ok...hey Mido how dose she know that?" He pulled aimed and released a seed. It flew over to the skulltula, hitting its belly. This caused it to fall to the ground, shake it's legs around before dying and disappearing.

"How DID she know that?" Mido was just as perplexed as Link. Mary-Eileen began to walk forward to see just what the skulltula was guarding. I was a ledge. As they had reached the top there was no way to really go, so the ledge seemed to be the end of the path.

"..." She kneeled down and looked over the ledge.

"Great! Now what! There's no way that stupid spider could have done all this to the Great Deku Tree! We've wasted precious time! Time we could have used to cut open that web at the bottom with the Kokiri Sword! I'm heading back down." Mido was furious.

"Calm down Mido. But you're kinda right, this was a little pointless, but we had to make sure the monster wasn't up here, right guys?" Link tried to justify both Mido's claim and Mary-Eileen's actions.

"...you didn't have to follow me. Besides, that sword wouldn't have cut that web. And this wasn't pointless... that skulltula had to be here for a good reason..."

"...what are you talking abou-" Mido was cut off as both he and Link saw Mary-Eileen jump off the ledge.

"...!" Link and Mido both ran to the side and looked over to see Mary-Eileen fly back up to them and then fall back down. The web functioned as a trampoline, catching her and launching he back up only to catch her again.

"Whoa!" She fell back down and was launched again.

"This is no time to play around!" Mido was even madder now, if that was even possible.

"I'm not –Playing around! Jump off! – I'm too light! –Whoa!" She was too light; all that was happening was her being thrown up and down again and again. "Come on!"

"Link, she listens to you. Tell her to sto- Link!" Link had jumped off too as Mary-Eileen was just being launched up again.

"You too Mido!" Mary-Eileen said as she came up again.

"Come on Mido!" Link was flying up too.

As Mary-Eileen flew up again she grabbed the ledge, "Uggh... At this rate I'll be sick... Listen Mido, if we all jump at the same time then we can stress out the web and break it open. Now when Link comes up we jump ok?" All this time Link was going up and down and starting to become sick too.

"...hey! what make you think I'd listen to you?! I'm the Kokiri boss! I'll tell you what to-"

"Cuccoo."

"What?!!"

"You're a cuccoo. I can see why you won't jump now. Oh well, Link and my weight may just be enough to break the-"

"I'll show you who's a cuccoo!" Mido grabbed her and then as Link was bout to go down again he, with Mary-Eileen in tow, jumped off the ledge. The three then plummeted towards the web, but this time the strain from the three at once broke it and the three fell into a pool of water at the bottom. At the bottom there was a pool of water, a high ledge and a tunnel.

"Whoa..."

Link and Mido were speechless as the three climbed onto a dry area near the tunnel.

"S-see! I'm not a cuccoo!"

"Then why were you screaming and practically in tears as we fell?"

"I was not! I'll prove I'm not a cuccoo! I'll go and kill that monster all by my self!" Mido then pushed them both down and ran into the tunnel.

"Mido! Wait!" Mary-Eileen got up and ran after him leaving Link behind.

"Mido! Mary-Eileen!" He was about to run after them when he heard a low growl coming from the ledge, "What was that..." it took a while, but Link had managed to climb up on top of the ledge to find another tunnel covered in a web, a torch and a few sticks laying on the ground, "A web... I can use this stick and the fire to burn it!"

Once the webbing was gone he began to look around to see if Mido and Mary-Eileen were back and saw a small hole in the wall on the ledge. He walked over it and crawled in to it just to see Mido sitting on the ground and Mary-Eileen standing close to the center with he back to Mido and Link. Both were covered on scratches, the Kokiri Sword was lying about two feet from Mido and the remnants of a few shells covered the ground with the rest attached to the roof.

"Mido! Are you ok?" Link ran to help Mido up who had a dumbfounded look on his face, "Mido, is something wrong?"

"...uhhh...n-no, it's nothing..." Mido walked up and picked up the sword then looked over to that hole, "Is that where you came in?"

"Yeah..." Link looked over to Mary-Eileen who still had her back turned.

"Then let's go through that, come on!" Mido then walked over and began to crawl into it. Link followed Mido then noticed Mary-Eileen wasn't following. He looked back and saw her sitting on the ground fidgeting with some of the shell fragments.

"Mary-Eileen, is something wrong?"

"Oh! No, nothing, I'm coming just go, I'll be there is a second." She didn't even turn around to look at him.

"Okay." Link had already crawled thought the hole when she came through. Mido was looking down the hole.

"Wonder what's down there..." Mido asked.

"Probably the monster... where else could it be?" Link also looked down the hole; it was so dark that all you could see was a little bit of water, "Let's climb down those vines!"

"Hey! We're missing someone!" Mido and Link were half-way down when Navi reminded them about Mary-Eileen.

"What? Mary-Eileen! You coming?"

"..."

Link noticed Mido was looking down with a sad expression on his face, "Something wrong Mido?"

"W-well... when we were in that room... we were attacked. Three monsters fell down from the ceiling and... well... she stopped them... but one of them cut her hand, really deep too. So she probably doesn't want to climb..." Mido then climbed the rest of the way down with Link. When they got to the bottom there was a nice deep pool.

"Mary-Eileen! There's a pool of water here! You can jump down!"

"Okay..." She responded in an almost in-audable tone.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Mary-Eileen jumped down and landed with a splash that soaked Mido and Link, "You ok?"

"...yeah... look!" there was some dry ground but there was only a single doorway.

"Oh yeah, let's go in there. Maybe we'll find the monster in there." Link and Mido just jumped off the vines while the three swam to the ground.

"I hope its not too big..." Mido looked nervous.

"Well it doesn't matter how big it is! We have to help the Deku Tree!"

"..."


	3. Battle With Gohma

Hero's Helper

Ch. 3

"What's in there?"

"How should I know Mido?'" Link looked over to Mary-Eileen, "Any guesses?"

"..."

"Mary-Eileen?" Link sounded concerned. She had not talked much since she and Mido were separated from Link. What's more, Mido wasn't talking about it much either.

"... monster probably..."

"M-monster... are you sure...?" Mido began to shake as he looked nervously towards the door, "H-hey! What are you doing!" Mary-Eileen walked up to the door and began pushing on it.

"... opening it..."

"Mary-Eileen... is something wrong? You're not yourself..." Now Link was worried. His friend was acting strangely. What's more, she didn't even seem to notice that her hand was bleeding quite a bit since beginning to push the door.

"... I'm fine..."

"But you're not acting like it! Plus you're bleeding!"

"... doesn't matter..."

"But-!"

Before he could continue to argue the door shifted and opened wide. As it opened Mary-Eileen ran into the newly opened room.

"Wait!"

When Link and Mido ran after her they made it into a fairly large room with pillars it was round with a high ceiling. As the three were all in the room the door slammed shut behind them.

"W-what? Now we're trapped! What do we do now!" Mido was freaking out.

"Look!" Link pointed up to the ceiling.

On the ceiling was a huge creature with a big glowing eye. From what seemed to be the top of his head legs were coming out. It dropped down from the ceiling in front of the children. It whole weight seemed to be supported by one leg as it stood tall. With one of its massive legs it swiped at the children, Mido was knocked back against the wall and out cold, Link had managed to dodge as well as Mary-Eileen, but she had tripped in the process.

"That's Queen Gohma! Watch out for her arms!" Navi was flying around like crazy trying to distract the armoured arachnid.

"How do we defeat it?" Link asked the fairy.

"I don't know! Look for its weak spot!"

"I don't know where it is!" Link yelled.

"Well I don't know either!" Navi yelled back.

Gohma continued to swing her arms around then turned her attention to Mary-Eileen who was trying to get away from the swinging arms.

"Look out!" Link had tried to warn her, but it was too late, Gohma had pinned her to the ground.

"..." She managed to turn her body so she was facing the monster.

"Mary-Eileen! Look out!" Navi was flitting around even faster now.

Link was about to take aim with his slingshot when he saw her lips moving. He couldn't make out what she was saying but as soon as she finished whatever she was saying, a small explosion appeared in front of Gohma and the force of the blast threw the monster back, freeing Mary-Eileen. She got up looked over at Link, who was looking at Gohma with shock.

"It's eye!" This sudden out burst from Mary-Eileen shocked Link back to reality.

"What?"

"It's eye-" Hearing it's weak point being revealed by Mary-Eileen, Gohma was determined to stop any more secrets from being revealed. Gohma had rushed her knocking her down again. It lifted a leg up and was about to slam it down upon her when a sudden pain shot through it's body. Link had shot the monster's eye. In theory this was to help Mary-Eileen to get away, but when it was hit, Gohma fell forward, almost crushing her. She had managed to get mostly out of the way, but Gohma's leg still hit her and pinned her again.

"Link! The Sword!" Navi was floating around the Kokiri Sword Mido had dropped when Gohma hit him.

"Right!" Link, having grabbed the sword ran over to the still stunned Gohma plunged the sword into the creature's eye. A loud, high-pitched almost unearthly sound then erupted from Gohma. Gohma started to flail its arms around knocking Link back into one of its webs that covered a proton of the wall.

"H-hey! I'm stuck! Mary-Eileen! Can you help me to get down?" Link looked over to the still flailing Gohma, Mary-Eileen hadn't moved since being pinned. Although Gohma's leg was now off she still didn't move at all, "Is she ok?"

""Listen!"

"Not now Navi. She might be badly hurt!"

"No, I mean listen, be quite."

Link, doing as Navi said, stopped talking and listened. He then heard Mary-Eileen's voice as she seemed to be singing. Oddly enough, there seemed to be music playing, "Music? How can this be? There are no instruments here..." The music was of a Celtic-like origin, but at the same time it wasn't. There was the faint sound of tambourines, drums, violins and a piano could be heard coming from her. Upon listening closer she was adding words to the music. Although not audible, the voice could be heard. It didn't belong to her though. It sounded older than the ten year old it was coming from, more mature and well controlled. The sound seemed to causing Gohma even more pain than the sword sticking out of its eye. Finally one of Gohma's legs hit a pillar that caused a piece of the ceiling to fall hard on the sword that was still sticking out, driving it in deeper and finally destroying the monster responsible for hurting the Deku Tree. With Gohma's destruction the music seemed to stop.

"What just happened?"

"What are you doing up their Link?"

"Huh?" Link looked over to see Mido finally waking up from being knocked out at the beginning of the fight, "Mido? You're awake!"

"Yeah... what happened to the monster?" He was clueless as to what just happened.

"I'll tell you later, just get me down ok?"

"Sure." Mido grabbed Link's leg and pulled him down from the sticky webbing that held him down. Once he was free to move around Link ran to Mary-Eileen to see if she was alright.

"Hey! Mary-Eileen! Are you ok?"

"..yeah..." She said as she got up and looked at her hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"Come on! Let's get out of here! Before more monsters come."

"Mido. She's hurt. Look at her hand." Link as he turned to Mido.

"What are you talking about?" Linked looked over to Mary-Eileen who was looking at Link with a perplexed look on her face.

"But you hand-"

"Is fine. Should there be something wrong with it?" She showed it to him. There was no cut or even blood.

Both Mido and Link were shocked.

"What's with you two?" She looked at them like there were insane. "I'm gonna get out of here, you two can come if you want to. I'd leave if I were you two." She turned to leave through the door she had opened to get to that room in the first place.

"Mido. What happened. I know just as well as you do that her hand was cut. What happened in that room!" Link turned to the self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri.

"...nothing!" Mido stormed out of the room leaving Link alone.

"That was weird." Navi floated around Link's head.

"Yeah. I'll ask her later. She's more talkative when Mido's not around anyway. Let's go!"

Once outside all the Kokiri were gathered around the Great Deku Tree as Mido, Link and Mary-Eileen ran out the hole in his side.

"Great Deku Tree! We defeated the monster that was hurting you! You'll be okay now!" Link yelled up to the giant tree.

"..." there was no reply.

"What's wrong? Why are acting cold Deku Tree?" Mary-Eileen looked up to him.

"... Link, what's wrong? What happened?" Saria walked up to the trio and looked at her friends with a hopeful yet worried look in her eyes.

"... Saria..." He began.

"Link, Navi, Mary-Eileen, Mido. I thank you. But your help has come too late. For the evil inside burrowing inside me had sealed my fate long before I was able to send for your help. Listen well. The man who cursed me wanted a precious object from me. My refusal to give it to him was the reason I was attacked. Link, take this to the princess within the castle across the field. It was what the man from the desert wanted."

With that, a green gem with gold trim that started with a pointed tip that ended in a spiral in front of the gem floated down from the tree's leaves down to Link.

"This is the Kokiri's Emerald. Take it, and a shield I want you to make form my remains and go to Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle... as well Link, take Mary-Eileen with you. Her magic could be of use to you. Navi, please guide them there..."

"Remains! You can't leave!" Mary-Eileen yelled to the tree.

"Good... bye... everyone..."


	4. Sister's Secrets

Hero's Helper

Ch. 4

A silence fell over the forest as the green leaves of the Great Deku Tree went from their lush green to a dark, dead brown, and his trunk went from a healthy brown to a depressing grey. As the leaves began to fall off his once strong, now brittle branches, the silence was broken.

"Wait, did he say magic?" One of the Know it all Brothers began.

"Yeah, he did." One of his brothers continued.

"He said that Mary-Eileen could use magic." The third brother finished.

Suddenly the air was filled with murmurs all centering on the young outsider found in the forest.

"Sister, can you use magic?" Link turned to look at her, she head was looking down, she was tense.

"..."

"Sister..." Link walked up to her.

"Link! Get away from her! She's a witch!" One of the twins yelled at him.

"A witch?" Link stopped and looked at the twin, then at his friend.

"... don't call me that... I'm not... please don't..." was all that could be heard for her.

"Witch!" This time it came from another.

"Mido? Why are calling her that?" Saria stepped in to defend the girl she helped find.

"Because she is! She's an outsider! The monster that killed the Great Deku Tree probably followed her here!"

"Yeah!" The rest of the Kokiri had joined in with their 'leader'.

"... I didn't..." She was now shaking.

The only blond Kokiri, Fado, proceeded to pick up a small rock, "Get out!" She flung the rock with incredible accuracy as it hit Mary-Eileen in the side of her head, causing her to step back.

"Get out! Witch! Monster!" The rest of the Kokiri children began yelling at her throwing sticks, rocks and the occasional shoe.

"Stop!" But as Saria tried to step in between them, Link did.

"What's wrong with you guys? She'd never done anything to us! Why are you attacking her?"

"She killed the Great Deku Tree! You'd be mad at her too if you were really a Kokiri!" Mido yelled back at him.

"I... I am a Kokiri..." Link replied.

"Then why are you defending her?" Mido yelled.

"She's our friend! That's wh-" But before Saria could finish something large and heavy, a creature jumped into the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

It was massive, with the body of a giant covered in hair with hooves and tail. Its hands tipped with razor sharp claws, all paired with long pointed horns atop its bull-like head. This creature stood taller then Saria's own home.

"I am Otaur, the servant of the soon to be dark lord. I have come in search of a child; she is instrumental in my lord's climb to power. Give her to me!"

"He-he's massive..." Saria managed to get out before the monster spoke again.

"I know she's here! I can see her trail, her magical trail. Come out little spell caster!"

"Spell caster...? Mary-Eileen do you...?" Link looked behind him to see a terrified Mary-Eileen looking directly at the beast, "Sister?"

Before he could do anything else, she turned and ran out of the meadow and to the exit of the Kokiri forest.

"There you are Mage!" He turned and chased her.

"Mary-Eileen!" Saria and Link chased after both the Mage and the monster.

Once they got to where the homes of the Kokiri were located they saw the monster, he had caught their friend.

"Sister!"

"Did you really think you could out run me? Listen well child, the only reason you escaped me was because you mother had wounded me. The advantage also belonged to you as it was difficult for me to move in such a dense forest, you small size was to you advantage. When you chose to run in an open area, you gave up that advantage. Now you are mine and soon I will give you to my master." He was holding her up in the air close to his face. His hand, being so big, so not to kill her, he only used his thumb and forefinger around her neck to lift her, "You cannot escape! Auuggghhh!"

Link had used his slingshot to shoot him in the eye, making him drop Mary-Eileen, "Sister run!"

She had tried to get up but has only knocked to the side as Otaur set his sights on Link.

"Oh boy, run Saria!"

"Yikes! Ahhh!"

Otaur charged at the pair, as he turned to chase Link again the rest of the Kokiri came into the village area.

"Saria! Are you okay?" Mido ran to her.

"This is all your fault Mido!" Saria yelled back at him.

"How is it my fault?" Mido looked shocked at the sudden outburst from his crush.

"Guys! Get out of here! NOW!" Link was doing his best to dodge as Mary-Eileen was climbing to her feet after being knocked away.

"Mary-Eileen run!" Saria yelled to her, she seemed to acknowledge what Saria told her but she didn't run, instead faceing Otaur, who was still trying to kill the one who shot his eye.

"What is she doing? Stupid witch."

"Shut up Mido!" Saria snapped at him, "Just shut up and listen! There's music playing!"

Sure enough, music was playing, "Huh? I've heard this before." Mido said after listening for a bit.

"What?" Saria looked at him.

"This music, when we were fighting the monster in the Great Deku Tree, this music was playing.

They both looked to the source, Mary-Eileen started to sing. They couldn't make out the beginning, but once the song picked up it was clear.

"Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming winds,

Auguries of destruction be a lullaby of rebirth.

Consultations be there,

In my dreamland to come,

The key to open the door is you hand,

Now take me there," Otaur heard the music and with panic in his still good eye, took his attention off Link and turning to look at Mary-Eileen who continued to sing

"I believe in fantasies invisible to me,

In the land of misery I'm searching for the sign,

To the door of mystery, and dignity,

I'm wandering down, and searching down the secret sun!" He began to run at her, but something seemed to stop him. Light began to swirl around her, until it joined in a ball above her. Seeing what was forming, Otaur tried to smash the invisible barrier but was too late; the ball sped towards him knocking him back, before taking a ribbon like form. It began to hit him knocking him back towards Mary-Eileen.

Her words were once again hard to hear, but what she was doing was in deed easy to see. There were two glowing hoops that fell over Otaur, they began to spin and the ribbon joined them to make a third hoop. The three began to spin at high speeds and Otaur too began to glow. Within a few second he started to shrink and as the words began to stop, so did the light. He had been turned into a little stone version of himself on top of a little tiny stand. The music quickly died with the words, and Mary-Eileen fell to her knees breathing hard.

Link, who had also heard everything that Mido and Saria did finally got up after he too was knocked down just before Otaur heard her singing.

"Sister?" He walked closer to her, but she didn't get up of even acknowledge him, "Sister, are you okay?" He reached down to put his hand on her shoulder, but someone else grabbed his.

"Don't touch her! You'll be cursed if you touch a witch!" Mido was looking directly at Link.

"She won't curse anyone! She can't! She NOT a witch!" Link pulled his hand away from Mido.

"Yes she IS! Did you see what she did to that monster?" Mido yelled at Link.

"Yes I did! Did you? She stopped him from hurting anyone! She saved us all!"

"He wouldn't have come here if she didn't!"

"If you wanna blame anyone for her being here blame ME!" Link's statement took Mido by surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me. I brought her here. It was my decision to bring her back to the Kokiri forest. I-" Link was cut off.

"Just stop it, he won't listen. I'm not... that..." Mary-Eileen had managed to stand up, although still a little wobbly, "I'm not... but I can use magic. I just choose not to unless I have to. Listen here you so called leader. I'm not... that. I'm Magic-Born. There is a difference. Stop calling me that. Now." She still swayed a little.

"Listen witch, as long as you're in MY forest I'll call you what I want. I can't make you leave or you'll curse me, if you don't want to be called that... then LEAVE!"

"Mido! How da-" Saria began

"Fine."

"What? Sister."

"I'll leave. I only stayed because The Great Deku Tree asked me to stay. Unlike you I respected his decisions and listened to what he told me. I may not have been born a Kokiri, but I'm more Kokiri that you'll ever be Mido." With that she turned and left a stunned Mido, Link and Saria as she headed to the exit of the forest.

"Wait! Sister!" It was too late, she already made it out the exit, leaving behind the place she called home for the last nine months.

"Link? Are you gonna be okay?" Navi floated around Link's head.

"No, I just lost both the Great Deku Tree and one of my best friends."


	5. Into the Field

Hero's Helper

Ch. 5

Link walked back to the meadow of the now dead Great Deku Tree. Using the Kokiri Sword he picked up before leaving Gohma's room inside the massive tree, he did as the Tree instructed. He carved a shield out of the Great Deku Tree. Using some paint he had in his home he drew the image of the Kokiri Emerald in red.

"Link? Are you really going to leave?" One of the Kokiri asked as they saw their friend walking towards the exit.

"The Great Deku Tree asked me to take the Emerald to the Princess of Hyrule. I have to." Link said as Mido walked up to him, "Oh, Mido, here. This is yours isn't it?" Link the proceeded to hand him the Kokiri's Sword.

Mido only looked at it and turned around, "Take it, and don't ever come back!" Not hearing a reply, Mido spun around to look at Link only to see the boy's back getting smaller and smaller as he ran towards the exit.

Link ran towards the exit previously taken by his friend. A little more than halfway across the bridge a voice stopped him.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

Link turned to see Saria standing behind him, "Saria, I feel like I'm different..."

"Link..."

"But don't worry! The forest is my home!"

"..." she smiled at him, "Okay, here take these." She handed him two pink Ocarinas, "One for you and one for Mary-Eileen, I'm sure you'll see her again out there."

"Thank you. Don't worry, I'll find her!" Link took the pair of Ocarinas.

"Hey, before you go, I'll teach you my song, that way you'll never forget us, not that you would."

Together the pair played Saria's Song.

"I have to go now... bye." Link Turned and ran out the forest.

Once outside he turned a corner to find a huge field dotted here and there with trees, bushes and weird looking black stick bushes. There was the odd rock and fence here and there as well.

"Wow! It's so huge! Navi? How will we find the castle?" Link looked to his fairy partner.

"I'm not exactly sure... Let's climb up that hill to get a better view!"

Link proceeded to climb the nearest hill only to find that the field was even larger than they first thought.

"Oh man, what do we do now? It's so big..." Link looked in all directions to try find some sort of house like structure, "Let's go this way."

"Are you sure?" Navi fitted around his head.

"No, but it's better than just staying here. We have to find Mary-Eileen and the castle." Link proceeded to walk in a random direction down the hill.

The pair walked around the field for hours until it began to get dark.

"Link, we have to find a place to rest for the night."

"I know but where? We haven't seen anything to even suggest people live out here." Link told his fairy as he climbed on top pf another hill, "How many hills are out here?" Reaching the top of the current hill, Link sat down to catch his breath.

"Are you okay Link?"

"... yeah... I just... catch my breath..."

"... somewhere to rest... we have to find somewhere to rest..." Navi said nervously and began look in all directions, "Link! Look! Over there!"

"Huh? Where? Is it the Castle?" Link looked up to his fairy.

"No, but I see some smoke, and that means a fire. There isn't much so it's either a house or a campfire! Let's go!"

"Alright!" Link flew to his feet and followed the blue glowing ball with wings leading him to the smoke.

When the pair arrived there was a campfire, a couple logs and a little brown bag sitting next to one of the logs. The little campsite was next to a small groups of trees with a small pond next to it.

Link smelled something delicious, upon further inspection of the little camp he noticed what appeared to be a dead cuccoo cooking over the fire next an empty pot.

"...That smells so good!" Link walked over to the cooking bird.

"Link don't touch that! It's not yours!" Navi flew in front of his face in between of him and the still cooking meat.

"I know... but it smells so good... Hey! You think whoever is cooking this will share so-" Link was interrupted by a boot flying through the air and smacking him in the side of the face knocking him down on his rear end.

"Link are you-" Navi began

"Link?" This came from a small figure emerging from the trees.

"Huh? That voice..." Link looked up cradling the new lump forming on his face to see a girl around his age with dark brown hair and eyes, wearing green clothes, a matching floppy hat and missing a boot, ""Mary-Eileen! You're safe!"

"Link?" She walked up to Link who was still sitting. As Link climbed to his feet he was soon kicked back down by her.

"Wha-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Kokiri aren't supposed to leave the forest! Are you MAD? You'll DIE! Get you butt back to the forest! NOW!"

"Mary-Eile-" He was cut off as she took her other boot off and hit him point blank in the forehead knocking him on his back, "... oww... that hurt... "

"Now get back to the forest, because if a monster doesn't kill you I will!"

"How dare you! Link was worried about you!" Navi flew into her face to try get her to back off.

"Shut up you! Or I'll put you in a bottle and throw you in the Lake!"

The pair's yelling match was interrupted by hysterical laughter coming from Link.

"You're still the same." Link said sitting up looking at Mary-Eileen who had a perplexed look on her face, "I mean I was worried after what Mido said that when I found you, you'd be a different person." Mary-Eileen's fury soon turned to a slight blush.

"Crap, you know I hate it when you do that... you know, stop me when I'm really angry at you. I'm mad for a reason." She went and sat down on the log with the little bag next to it.

"Heh heh, yup, still the same." Link got up and sat down next to her with a big smile on his face, "So, this is your campsite huh?"

"Yup."

"And your cuccoo cooking?"

"Yup."

"..."

"You want some don't you?"

"... yup..."

"Then have some..." Link got up to grab a piece, "Once it's done cooking, that is. If you eat it now you'll get food poisoning and you might die a very painful death."

Link sat back down, "...so... what's the pot for?"

"Oh, I was going to boil water in it, but I decided not to." She then picked up the pot and the little bag and proceeded to stuff the pot inside. At first it didn't look like it would fit as the handle was too long, but it just kept going in until it was gone.

"... let me look at that bag for a minute." She looked at him and handed the bag to him. Link looked inside but when he opened it he saw nothing, no pot inside. Nothing. Just an empty little brown bag, "What?"

"Confused? Here let me explain." She took the bag back from Link, "It's like a huge storage trunk. Except in bag form and it can hold almost anything. It can't hold anything alive for too long. I'm not sure how long because I don't much like killing. It's really useful."

"If you don't like killing there where did you get the cuccoo from?" Navi finally opened her mouth after being yelled at.

"The bag of course."

"What? But is it even good anymore?"

"Yup. Time doesn't really pass in there, that's why no living things can go in there for too long. My Mom told me to put the raw cuccoo in my bag because she didn't want it to go bad. We weren't done shopping and it was the last one left so she bought it before anyone else could." She looked at Link who was speechless, "I was hungry and looked inside it to see if I had any food inside and found the raw cuccoo. So I started cooking it. Then I got thirsty and thought about boiling any water I found, took out the pot and went to find water. The water was fresh so I decided I didn't need to boil it, drank some came back to find someone trying to eat my cuccoo, threw my boot and found out it was you."

"... your Mom?" Link asked quietly.

"Yeah, it was the day I... well you know..."

"Know what?" Navi was confused, as she just met Link and Mary-Eileen the pervious night.

"Well Navi... you see..." Link began but stopped to look at Mary-Eileen who did not even bother to look at either of them, preferring to stare blankly at the fire, "Mary-"

"The cuccoo is done."

"Wait. What? Link what is going on?" Navi was still confused.

"It was the day my village was attacked and I was almost captured."


End file.
